


Fast Car

by Claradala26



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, whelp there's a first time for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claradala26/pseuds/Claradala26
Summary: "I could’ve died! The car was this close to hitting me and ending it all, had I not looked to the side and jumped out of the way. Who knows where I’d be if I hadn’t.””Probably in a hospital, dead or with a few broken bones in your body." Or Felix has an almost accident, and uses it to his advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NevaW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaW/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This is a birthday fic for my personal Church, aka the amazing 117Neva117. I hope that you'll like it! And of course that the rest of you will. Please lemme know what you think, since it's my first time posting smut?

”Just how did I survive that, Locus?! How?” Felix exclaims for the millionth time that afternoon, gesturing wildly at the same time. At this rate Locus has stopped listening, but he still smiles to himself as his boyfriend goes on and on about his ’near death’ experience.

”Through sheer dumb luck and my quick reflexes, I’d say,” he counters, enjoying the way his words make Felix sputter indignantly. 

"NO! No, you aren't taking this seriously, you horrible person! I could’ve died! The car was this close,” Felix shows Locus just what he means by holding up his thumb and index finger nearly pressed together. ”To hitting me and ending it all, had I not looked to the side and jumped out of the way. Who knows where I’d be if I hadn’t.”

”Probably in a hospital, dead or with a few broken bones in your body. I’d know, since I’ve actually gotten hit by a car before.” Locus shrugs. ”And really, you’re being dramatic. The car wasn’t even near you, and on top of it all it was me who pushed you out of the way. All you did was giving me an angry look, asking me, and I quote, ’what, can’t you see I’m busy here?’” 

Obviously his words seems to hit home. A bright blush colors Felix's pale face and he quickly looks away, jaw clenched like he knows Sam is right, but since he’s upset he’s going to pretend he’s wrong. Sam, knowing exactly how catastrophic events can be when Isaac Gates is holding a grudge, decides to be the bigger man and bury the hatchet. He shows his capitulation by opening his arms, inviting a most grumpy boyfriend into a hug. For a moment Felix is completely stiff, contemplating if he’s still mad, but then he gives in and buries his face in Locus’ chest, his own arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

”But you were very brave,” continues Sam, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s thick brown hair, loving the cat like purr it earns him. ”I’m sorry, I should be more considerate. Almost getting hit by a car is a big deal, it’s okay to be upset,”

”Yes, you are a big jerk. But I forgive you. It’s stupid...the first thing I thought when I realized what almost happened...”

”Go on,” Locus presses, having this feeling that whatever Isaac needs to say have to come out now. He can feel the deep breath his boyfriend takes, mentally preparing himself. 

”I thought...’fuck. I’m going to die a virgin...’” Comes the confession eventually, and even without looking Locus can tell that Felix is burning up from the shame. He himself merely smiles a little, gently prying him away. When their eyes meet there’s a look of confused panic in Isaac’s, but Sam is quick and gently cups his face in his hands, pulling him in enough so that he can press a soft kiss to his lips. It’s clear that he didn’t see it coming, forgetting all about how kissing works for a while, but then he’s responding almost shyly, like he’s frightened Sam is just going to walk out any time now. Which he’d never do, for that matter. When they’ve kissed long enough to run out of oxygen Locus pulls away by barely a fraction, still feeling his lover’s breath on his face as he pulls him into an embrace. 

”Alright then. We can’t have that, can we?”

Felix gives him a look that says a great many things. Most certainly that he’s dumb, although the curiosity at his offer is still there. As well as the slightest bit of fear, something that Locus feels obliged to take away. 

"If you're not ready, we won’t do anything until you say so. And if you want to we don’t have to go all the way. In fact I’d be more than happy to show you that I can kiss other places than just your mouth,” he adds, offering a lewd little smirk. Apparently that’s all Felix needs to make up his mind. His mouth curls up in a wide smirk, and before Locus knows it he’s leaned in close enough for his lips to barely touch his ear, whispering:

”You make everything a god damned ordeal. Would you stop beating around the bush for once and just fuck me?”

Now it’s Samuel’s turn to stand there speechless, staring idiotically. He had...not expected Isaac to be so sure about this. In his defense, his boyfriend usually can’t make up his mind about what he wants for breakfast. Although seeing him standing there, with an aura of confidence...he likes that. Wrong, he loves it. So much that he ends up marching towards Felix, sweeping him off his feet in one fluid motion before heading straight for their shared bedroom, of course chuckling at his lover’s shrieks and demands to put him down. He doesn’t, not until he’s reached the king sized bed. Well there he carefully puts his grumpy boyfriend down, then gives him a push that sends him sprawling down over the beddings. He’s just perfect, Sam thinks as he climbs after him, settling down between his legs. 

”You little minx, I should’ve known you were up to something when I found the condoms and lube in your drawer,” Sam murmurs, running his fingers up Isaac’s thigh. Funny, he’s wearing those tight jeans that makes his ass look amazing. For his efforts Locus is rewarded with a shaky little groan and Felix reaching for him. He’s quick to oblige, laying down half next to him and half on top of him, his fingers not stopping their mission of exploring Isaac's body.

”How did you- nevermind, I won’t even ask how you found them. And if you thought I was going to act ashamed because of it, then you were fucking wrong. Because being a virgin just means that I’ve never had a cock up my ass, not that I haven’t had literally everything else up there,” Felix grunts out in response, shifting under Sam’s weight to find a comfortable position for himself. Locus merely snorts, glancing up at him with a mock scoff. 

”That’s very classy, Felix. Would you rather I called you my own little slut?” He asks dryly, only getting a snicker in return. 

”Maaaaybe... And if I’m going to be your slut, you could at least take off my clothes. Geez, have you got no class?” 

As always when he is with Felix Locus feels the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes, but still he finds himself reaching for the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. When he’s finally completely shirtless he can’t help but to stare at the pale, somewhat scarred skin, with a tattoo or two standing out. Curiously he let’s his fingers trail over his collarbone, down his chest until his thumbs are pressing lightly over Isaac’s nipples. Even the slightest touch is enough to get a reaction. Felix inhales sharply, grinding himself up against the pressure. Smirking Sam gives into his wishes, pinching both nipples harshly. Felix shrieks, arching his back in an attempt to come even closer to get more. A quick glance down shows Locus that there’s an unmistakable bulge in his boyfriend’s pants, with a damp spot already forming. 

”My, you were an eager little slut...already hot and dripping for me. I wonder what I could get you to do for me,”

”Anything- please Sam, I’d do anything for you,” Isaac blurts out suddenly, giving Sam his best, pleading puppy eyes. They both know that Locus can’t resist them, no mattter how hard he tries.  
”Please, just take off my pants...and your clothes...I want to touch you, you to touch me...” He trails off, his words being an incoherent mess. Locus hushes him, leaning down to press a soothing kiss to one of his angry red, perky nipple. Beneath him Isaac shudders and moans, his hands clawing uselessly over his back. 

"Quiet you, have you got no patience? I can blow your mind if you could just trust me. Would you, Isaac?”

Isaac is still shaking, obviously trying to pull his mind together. But after a while he nods, offering a weak thumbs-up. Locus takes his cue to kiss his way down Felix’s washboard stomach, licking teasingly over the hard muscles. At this rate his boyfriend can’t form words or sounds more coherent than whimpers, writhing uncontrollably. Smiling to himself Sam hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and boxers, slowly pulling the clothing down over his hips. If possible, Isaac only looks more alluring without a trace of clothing on. His skin being flushed an adorable shade of red, cock standing hard and proud with a steady flow of precum dribbling down the lenght, his teeth biting his lips puffy and red. For that matter his cock is glistening from more than precum. His partner has hardly made it a secret that his cock is pierced, but seeing it in the flesh, so to speak... Sam is intrigued. Before he can think about it Locus’ hands are at his inner thighs, pushing his legs even further apart. 

”What a lucky man I am, to have someone as beautiful, witty and brave as you to call my own,” Sam murmurs, guiding Felix’s shaking right leg over his shoulder, kissing the soft inside of his thigh. For being a virgin, his partner is holding up surprisingly well. A lot of men would’ve cummed for less. He’s proud of Isaac for showing such an impressive amount of stamina for his first time, deciding to give him a well earned reward. 

”Darling, could you get me the supplies that you so cleverly hid in your bedside drawer?” He asks innocently, not waiting for an answer before diving down, taking as much of Felix’s cock as he can into his mouth in one go. At first the taste is unlike any other blowjob he’s given. Of course the throbbing of his cock on his tongue is the same, as well as the salty, slightly bitter taste of precum. But there’s also a metallic flavor coming from his piercings. It’s new, but absolutely not bad. The cry of sweet agony is like music to his ears, encouraging him to go further. Slowly he begins to bob his head up and down, licking and sucking all over the lenght as he goes. 

”F-f-f-uck Sam! You can’t just...ngh! Don’t stop...” Isaac moans, weaving his fingers in Locus’ hair. It completely ruins the neat bun he’d made earlier, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s too busy testing and teasing his lover, seeing if he can follow through with his request or if he’ll just give in to the pleasure. And he isn’t disappointed. Despite looking like he’s about to come any minute Isaac reaches one hand over his head, fumbling clumsily with the drawer. After this Locus stops looking, instead working on relaxing his throat as he takes all of his lover’s cock in, not stopping until his nose is nestled against the trail of hair on his belly. A choked noise is heard as he resumes his sloppy suckling, something heavy landing beside him at the same time as Felix flops back down on the bed. 

”Jesus fuck, I’m gonna come if you keep that up...” Felix gasps out in warning, giving Sam a choice. Either stay where he is, allowing Felix to come down his throat...or he could keep him on the edge for just a little bit longer, leaving him wanton and all the more desperate to take his cock. When his mind presents the possibility to him it really isn’t a choice any longer. With a wet pop Locus pulls away, chuckling hoarsely at the loud whine his partner gives. To shut him up he leans up again, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. 

At the same time his hands fumbles with the small tube of lube, eventually managing to squeeze a generous amount onto his hands. He knows Felix is far from new to this, but the knowledge that it will be a little easier like this feels better. Without breaking the kiss he guides his fingers to Felix’s tight little entrance, pressing insistently against the puckered skin. The response is immediate, Isaac moans into his mouth, trying to tilt his hips up so that he can just swallow that single finger down. 

”And I repeat my previous statement, you are the most eager little thing I’ve ever met,” Sam says, finally pushing the digit in to the hilt, not allowing his lover any time to adjust before he begins to move the finger inside and out at a steady pace. 

”What exactly did you expect this to be like, Tristan and Iseult?” Felix is quick to come back with, eagerly moving his hips in tandem with the single finger. ”Man, is that really all you’ve got? Are you going to fuck me next week or what?”

And it’s now that Sam remembers that even when he’s at his most vulnerable, Felix is still a master at talking. He knew that he should’ve gagged him, it just didn’t sit right with him for his lover’s first time. Clearly he was wrong. Instead Locus lets out a threatening growl, not giving any warning before pushing two fingers up Felix’s ass. 

”Be. Quiet.” He growls again, enjoying how Isaac’s mouth snaps shut, his eyes going wide as he tries to adjust around the alien intrusion. And like always this leaves Sam feeling sorry for him, wanting to help with getting him comfortable. Carefully aiming his thrusts he looks for that one spot that’ll leave him speechless, resisting the urge to smirk in triumph when Felix eventually lets out another shriek, his whole body going taut and rigid. The pressure of his inner walls around his fingers is unbearable, making his own cock twitch in longing to just get buried in that tight, wet heat. Suddenly his clothes feels to warmth, clinging to him in the most uncomfortable way.

”What are you waiting for?! Just get on with it!” Isaac all but roars, looking down wildly at him from between his legs. For this once, Sam agrees with him. Slowly he pulls his fingers out, wiping the mess off against the sheets. Then he quickly moves onto removing his clothes, knowing that Isaac is following his every move. It’s not until he’s gotten completely naked and is reaching for the condoms and the lube again that he speaks. 

”Awww chucks, you couldn’t have taken those clothes off earlier? Your pecks are gorgeous. I didn’t know you had your nipples pierced. I want to suck on them. Can I?” 

Locus chuckles, the noise turning into a gasp as he rolls the condom over his swollen lenght, his eyes falling shut as he slicks himself up. 

”Maybe later. We can have a next round if you’re up for it. I’ve been wondering what those piercings would feel like rubbing inside of me.” 

The mere suggestion makes Felix’s eyes go dark and wide, his breathing getting heavier as he surely imagines getting to fuck Locus.

”Yeah. I’d like that, if you could just...”

”Remember the trusting part, Isaac? I am going to take you in just a moment.”

"Right, sorry..." Isaac mumbles, grabbing a pillow that he places under his hips for support. When he deems him ready Sam reaches for him again, using one hand to hold onto his lover’s hip for support. The other is used for lining himself up with his twitching little hole. Sam doesn’t ask if he’s ready, he can tell just from watching Isaac that he’s yearning for it. So without much further ado he begins to push inside. 

And god, does it feel just as amazing as he expected it to. Felix is hot like a furnace, clenching around him vise tightly. It takes all of his self control to not just slam in balls deep, but seeing the look on his lover’s face is enough of a reminder. His eyes are squeezed shut, brow furrowed in concentration and teeth still biting at his lower lip. When he’s finally sunken in to the hilt he stops, his hands caressing soothingly over his sides and thighs. 

”Are you alright? Does it hurt?” Sam asks, trying to keep the tinge of worry out of his tone. Obviously he fails, but Isaac pries one eye open, smiling weakly at him. 

”No no...I’m good. It feels amazing, but fuuuck you are enormous. Give a guy a break before you split him in half with your dick.” 

Sam snorts, feeling a wave of relief. That is all he need to know that his lover will be okay. Reaching up he wraps his arms around his waist, guiding Felix up until he’s sitting on his lap. The change of position makes Isaac gasp and moan in unabashed pleasure, unconsciously clenching down around Locus’ cock. Which in turn leads to Sam letting out a growl, thrusting up into Felix before remembering that he was supposed to let him adjust. Going completely red he stops, anxiously waiting for the all clear he so badly needs. Now it’s Felix’s turn to snicker at his impatience. 

”Go on, tiger. Show me that superior aim of yours.” 

Locus doesn't let Felix ask twice. Quickly he's set a bruising, punishing pace that makes sweet moans, keens, curses and praises spill from his lover’s lips, all blending together to an incoherent mess. To be fair, Sam is close to completely losing himself too.

”You must-ah! Be a mindreader. I-I didn’t want to get my cherry popped missionary style,” Isaac moans, in the next moment burying his teeth into Locus’ shoulder. It hurts, surely draws blood, but it feels so good that his body jerks as if struck by lightening, a desperate cry escaping him. Normally he would’ve responded with something smart, but whatever coherent part of his brain that remained is switched off in favor of his more animalistic instincts taking over. He’s thrusting into Isaac as hard and fast as he can, vaguely thinking that he’ll regret that in the morning when his boyfriend won’t be able to walk. Right now he can’t care about anything else than making his lover come, and then himself. 

Isaac’s moans are getting more and more high pitched, his inner walls clenching irregularily around his cock. Not long after that Isaac howls out his name, spurting long ropes of cum all over Sam’s belly and chest. And himself. The pressure around his member makes him feel like passing out, but he keeps going even as his boyfriend slumps tiredly against his shoulder, suddenly going all loose and pliant. Soon he’s followed him over the edge, clutching tightly at his body while he empties himself inside of him. The intensity of his orgasm is something he isn’t used to, and he needs a good few minutes to calm his breathing and make the black spots stop dancing before his eyes. 

Exhaling tiredly Locus carefully lays Felix out on his back, slowly pulling out of him. With a disgusted face he pulls off and ties up the condom, throwing it in the general direction of the bin. If it actually ends up in there he can’t be bothered with right now, because Isaac is tugging at him until he lays down next to him, immediately curling himself all around Sam like an octupus. He’s warm, and soft...all too inviting for him to keep his eyes open. 

"I think I need a raincheck for that offer of a second round...” Isaac mutters, his breath tickling the sensitive skin on his throat. Sam smiles tiredly, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

”Go to sleep, my love. You’ll be spending all day in bed tomorrow either way.”


End file.
